


Fevered

by Valaks



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Verse, Fluff, Flufftember, Sick Fic, Yassen POV, fever talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaks/pseuds/Valaks
Summary: In the two days since he had administered the vaccine against Rensburg’s virus, Alex had drifted on a spectrum from mildly coherent, full of curses and vitriol to restless, fevered sleep. Currently he was in one of the middle stages, awake and able to articulate thoughts but...not entirely aware of what he was saying. That didn’t make any of it less true.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich & Alex Rider
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150
Collections: AR Flufftember 2020, Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/gifts).



In the two days since he had administered the vaccine, Alex had drifted on a spectrum from mildly coherent, full of curses and vitriol to restless, fevered sleep. Currently he was in one of the middle stages, awake and able to articulate thoughts but...not entirely aware of what he was saying. That didn’t make any of it less true. 

“Yass’n” Alex called, dragging his attention from the reports he was scanning through. 

“Hush, you need sleep”

“No, s’really important

Perhaps if he humored him, Alex would settle down, it hadn’t worked so far but he could only hope. He set aside the laptop and turned his full attention to the fevered teen “I’m listening.”

“Jus’ wanted to say thanks and I don’ deserve all your help and I know I don’ show it the bes’ but I really do.”

It wasn’t the first time they had this conversation since Alex was given the vaccine. They had it in other, less effusive ways throughout his time as Yassen’s protege. Alex could communicate quite a bit with a simple ‘thank you’. That didn’t mean it was any less unwelcome. He knew Alex appreciated him, hearing him vocalize it, even in the throes of fever, warmed him in a way he had not felt in quite some time. The fact that he kept repeating it told him that it was likely something that Alex reflected on frequently or at least kept in his subconscious. 

There was a knock at the door, he debated whether to allow them in when Alex was in this state but it was likely a member of Sagitta. He trusted them with Alex, and it might soothe him to hear them. 

Marcus stepped in at Yassen’s call, tray in hand. It held a few water bottles and a plate of sandwiches likely for him since Alex wouldn't be able to keep anything down for at least another day as well as a bowl and stack of rags for Alex. It was a kind gesture and one likely not easily made. Sagitta were wary around him, as they should be, but he had little doubt what had pushed Marcus to make the effort. 

There was a definite streak of fondness for Alex on his team.

The effects of Santa Catarina had lingered and the good will generated by it had, if anything, grown with more time spent together. Yassen couldn’t bring himself to object. Alex would not always be under his wing and the protection of a strike team more invested than simply for money would be priceless.

“How is he, sir?” the man asked, approaching cautiously and setting the tray on the bed next to Alex’s knees, within arms reach of Yassen, but not enough to crowd his space. 

“He will recover, for now he needs sleep.” He colored an admonishment in his tone. He could tell Alex wanted to say something but Yassen didn’t trust him with his fever clearing what little filter he had managed to train into Alex Rider.

A distraction, then.

He picked up one of the rags and dunked it in the bowl of ice water, wringing it out. Alex was apparently coherent enough to recognize what that meant and closed his eyes as Yassen switched out the rag on his forehead. Marcus held out his hand out for the old one and Yassen handed it over without complaint. It was added to the small stack that he had started at the end of the bed, then gathered in Marcus’ arms. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

“No.” He stated plainly, Marcus needed to leave before Alex loosened his tongue again. He seemed to get the message and was gone, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

“M sorry” Alex murmured once the door shut “Shouldn’t ‘ve made you come get me, should have stayed in London then you could’ve retired and been happy and…”

Apologies were new and Yassen wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not. “Alex.” He stopped him and the teen looked up, his eyes were drooping noticeably. Good he would be asleep soon. “Go to sleep.”

“I really am sorry I messed everythin up an’ ‘m just’ makin it worse now and…”

“Alex” it was a sigh now. Yassen knew that these were probably thoughts that Alex had that he had trained himself not to voice, hidden carefully behind the facade he had built to survive SCORPIA. Now would be the perfect time to calm them since Alex had broached the subject...but he wouldn’t remember any of it. Instead, he adjusted the rag, smoothing back Alex’s bangs so it would rest directly on his flushed skin. Alex’s eyes drifted shut again 

He turned to grab his laptop but apparently this was too much movement because Alex’s eyes were back open

“Don’ go, I’m sorry.”

“I am not leaving, Alex, I have work to do and you need to _sleep_.” He emphasized the word again. 

“Can you work here?” 

Alex’s fevered ramblings didn’t always make sense but Yassen knew him well enough to know exactly what he was asking. Alex’s room only had a twin sized bed. It would be a tight squeeze.

“It will make you hotter.”

“M cold” he slurred. That wasn’t unusual, he seemed to go back and forth with how he felt. His actual temperature hadn’t dropped the last he had checked an hour ago, but it also hadn’t risen either. It was progress, he supposed. “Please?”

He didn’t bother with a response, just grabbed the laptop and moved the tray onto the nightstand. He had expected Alex to move over but with the fading vestiges of nausea he imagined the prospect wasn’t appealing. “Alex, you will have to move.”

Alex groaned but scooted over, looking worn out by the simple movement. Yassen didn’t comment just settled onto the sweat soaked bedding. It wasn’t ideal but if it would help Alex sleep…He ignored the contented sigh Alex gave as he curled closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of him; he couldn’t imagine it would be comfortable to be so near him but Alex seemed to not mind. He had curled into his side, pressing as close as he could get and, in the process, dislodged the rag. He whined at the loss but made no move to fix it. Yassen adjusted it for him again, dabbing it against his cheeks and then smoothing back his sweat soaked bangs and balancing it as best he could on his forehead. Alex hummed, likely in thanks if he had to guess. He ran his fingers through the teen’s hair and earned himself a small appreciative smile, his breathing evened out. 

Asleep. Finally. 

He should get to work, with their plans moving forward, there was a staggering amount to be done but he couldn’t bring himself to start. Instead, he stayed focused on the sleeping teen. It had been some time since he had seen Alex this relaxed - even in London there had been lines of stress. Right now, his thoughts too clouded with fever to worry, he couldn’t find a single one. Yassen indulged himself in committing the sight of a smiling, worry free Alex Rider to memory. He doubted he would ever see it again, even if they were to succeed. But he had to try. For Alex.

Hunter had told him years ago that attachments and sentiment were dangerous. At the time, he had assumed that he had been referring to them being used _against_ you. He had not considered the effect they had _on_ you, suddenly Hunter risking it all to turn his back on SCORPIA and MI6 to try and start a family did not seem as delusional as it once had. Yassen could hardly judge, if he was willing to kill the entire SCORPIA Board for Alex he didn’t want to consider just what else he would be willing to do for him. He smoothed Alex’s hair one more time, earning a soft sigh before he slowly withdrew. It was time to get to work. 


End file.
